Traducción: Simple Words
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Rush distrae a David de su trabajo… incluso sin estar presente. Rush/David. Drabble.


**Título: **Simple Words

**Enlace Original: **(www) . (fanfiction) s/ 8678571 /1/ Simple-Words Sin espacios ni paréntesis.

**Autor: **TheShatteredRose

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **Square Enix.** Esta es una **traducción** del fic original de **TheShatteredRose**. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**Resumen: **Rush distrae a David de su trabajo… incluso sin estar presente. Rush/David. Drabble.

**Avisos: **Ninguno.

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Vengo a estrenarme en el fandom de The Last Remnant con mi OTP preferida. Aunque en realidad creo que es la única pareja que shippeo en este juego, pero bueno. El caso es que nada más verlos juntos _lo supe_. Lo vi. Aquí hay algo, ya os lo digo yo XD En fin, espero que os guste mi debut y me dejéis un review aunque sea pequeñito

* * *

**Simple Words**

Levantando la cabeza del papeleo cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina abriéndose —sin que nadie llamara antes—, David vio a Rush caminando hacia su escritorio casualmente. Negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió de todas formas. Sólo Rush irrumpiría en su oficina sin previo aviso. No es que le molestara demasiado. Especialmente porque el joven era una distracción agradable, aunque temporal, del tedioso papeleo.

—Ah, Rush —le saludó David—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—No, no pasa nada —respondió Rush despreocupadamente, agitando un fajo de papeles que llevaba en la mano—. Emmy está ocupada, así que soy el chico de los recados.

David sintió que su sonrisa flaqueaba mientras deslizaba su mirada por la nueva cantidad de papeles con la que iba a tener que lidiar. No parecían tener fin.

—Gracias, Rush —dijo David, desterrando su irritación sin querer que el otro hombre se diera cuenta. Pero a juzgar por su ceja levantada, no tuvo demasiado éxito.

—Estás trabajando demasiado duro, hombre —dijo Rush sencillamente mientras colocaba los papeles en una parte despejada de su escritorio. Había obvia preocupación en el rostro del joven, teñida de desaprobación—. Haz esta pila y luego tómate un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? No me hagas volver aquí.

David soltó una risa ligera y un poco cansada. Estar con Rush, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, siempre le hacía sentir mejor.

Después de tranquilizar a Rush con la promesa de que descansaría, David volvió al tedioso papeleo. Y, tal como había sugerido el joven, pronto comenzó a trabajar en la pila de papeles que le había entregado. Pero había algo… extraño en esos papeles. No era el contenido en sí lo que hizo que la frente de David se arrugara con confusión. No, era que había una luz, una especie de subrayado sobre algunas letras al azar. No palabras, sino letras. Y, ojeando el resto de papeles, pronto se dio cuenta de que había letras subrayadas en cada página.

Qué extraño.

Decidido a llegar fondo del asunto, David agarró un pedazo de papel en blanco y un utensilio de escritura*. Deslizando su mirada con cuidado sobre cada página, anotó las letras que veía subrayadas. Y había un buen número de ellas. Finalmente, después de llegar el último documento, David supo que ya tenía todas las letras. Ahora era el momento de enlazarlas para formar palabras. No le llevó mucho tiempo en absoluto.

Y trajo una cálida sonrisa a sus labios.

_Eh, Dave, tómate un respiro. Te quiere mucho, Rush_

David negó con la cabeza ligeramente, con la risa burbujeando en su pecho. Obviamente era cosa de Rush. No necesitaba firmar con su nombre al final. El mensaje era corto, simple, y algo que Rush diría. Pero lo que le hizo derretirse fue la certeza de que había gastado una buena cantidad de tiempo subrayando cada letra. Era completamente entrañable y romántico. La pequeña caza de letras le había distraído de su trabajo, preocupaciones e inquietudes.

Y había sido bastante divertido, si David era sincero. Escaneando cuidadosamente cada página buscando el subrayado, asegurándose de que no se había saltado ninguna letra, tratando de vincularlas mentalmente. No había sentido esa anticipación en mucho tiempo.

Bueno, tal vez ya era hora de que descansara un poco.

—¿Pasa algo, Lord David? —le preguntó Emmy al salir de su oficina.

—Sólo estoy descansando un poco —le informó, demasiado ocupado mirando a ambos lados del pasillo mientras pensaba en dónde podría estar Rush como para notar la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Emmy.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor.

Parecía que el plan de Rush estaba funcionando. ¿Quién habría imaginado que un hombre tan temerario como él podría ser tan romántico? Había sido su idea completamente. Pero ahora era el momento de que ella jugara su papel en el plan. Era un papel pequeño, pero, no obstante, significativo.

—Mi Señor, si está buscando a Rush, creo que fue en dirección al jardín.

Mientras Lord David le daba las gracias sinceramente, Emmy esperó a que su Señor estuviera totalmente fuera de su campo de visión para permitirse una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto que Lord David estaría más contento mañana.

* * *

*Utensilio de escritura: por raro que suene, venía tal cual en el original así que lo he dejado así.

* * *

Es la cosa más fluffy que he traducido o escrito nunca, pero me encanta. Es que es tan Rush hacer algo como eso *babea*. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí traducirlo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
